darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Helix Blitz Sale
Helix Blitz Sale (previously named Helix Price Hack) is a special promotion that lets you purchase and earn more Uridium than you would even with Mega Happy Hour. Overview Helix Happy Hours are a bit similar to Happy/Mega Happy hours as you can get the best deals on uridium during these times. During a Mega Happy Hour you get x3 uridium (or 300%), however during the Helix Blitz Sale you get x3.8 uridium (380), x3.9 uridium (or 390%) or even x4.0 uridium (400%). These are random, only the Developers/Support decide when to run them. Occurrences Helix now seems to occur once every one to two weeks, mostly in weekends. If you are planning on buying some uridium make sure not to miss out on this deal! Helix Price Hack occurred in 29 March 2015, during when Mega Happy Hour would usually start, but instead of the usual 3 times, you get 3.88 times more Uridium. Many thought it was an 1st. April joke since nothing similar happened before. It was changed from Helix Price Hack to Helix Blitz Sale (due to players thinking it was a actual hack from a group named Helix Crew) on May 3rd, 2015 with also a change from 3.88x more Uridium to 3.9x more Uridium. Happened on January 24, 2016 for 3.98x more Uridium. Happened on March 27, 2016 for 3.96x more Uridium. Happened on April 1, 2016 at 7 PM for 4.01x more Uridium. Happened on May 13, 2016 at around 6 PM CEST for 3.7x more Uridium, as a compensation for the lag players had been experiencing due to the Assembly System launch. Happened on June 26, 2016 at 7 PM for 4.01x more Uridium. Happened on August 13, 2016 '''at 2 PM EST forcacat '''um. Happened on S'eptember 25, 2016' at 7:30 PM for 3.98x more Uridium. Happened on December 25, 2016 at 5:00 PM PST for 3.98x more Uridium. Happened on January 13, 2017 at 3:30 PM PST for 3.5x more Uridium. Happened on January 28, 2017 at 5:00 PM PST for 4x more Uridium. Happened on January 29, 2017 at 7:00 PM EST for 4.01x more Uridium. Happened on February 14, 2017 at 6:00 PM PST for 4x more Uridium. Happened on March 10, 2017 at 6:00 PM PST for 3.98x more Uridium. Happened on August 11, 2017 at 3:00 PM PST for 4x more Uridium. Happened on October 6, 2017 at 10:00 AM PST for 4x more Uridium. Happened on October 8, 2017 at around 6 PM CEST for 4x more Uridium. Happened on May 25, 2018 at around 6 PM CEST for 4x more Uridium. 2015 Secret sales this summer solstice, under the sign of the Helix! Salutations, potential co-conspirators! A fourth faction is ready to take the stage. Perhaps you’ve already come across it – if not… well, perfect camouflage is the Helix’s trademark! Your Company affectionately calls us "cyber-terrorists", and yet the Helix wants only the best for all humanity. Don't believe us? Just look at what we've smuggled in for your delectation, right under the Company's nose! Ultra Blue and Ultra Red Booty! They carry a likelihood of finding valuable items three times higher than ordinary red or blue booty! An improved LF-4 Day! We've tweaked the design, and now you have triple the chance at a deadly LF-4 Laser! New missions available to all who want to know a little more about the Helix and win shiny prizes! Sales galore! From ship designs to PETs, everything must go. Check the offers daily - it's worth the while! We'll be in touch, pilots! .l. In addition to this event, there are also various new Helix boxes floating around, get them before they are gone!Category:Uridium Category:Special event Category:Limited time